


Scion

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Dark!Hanzo Collection [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Dark!Hanzo, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scion!Hanzo, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: Maybe if you had been like the other women who welcomed him into their bed with open arms then maybe he wouldn’t have had to resort to such means. But now, the soft mat of the tatami on your back was the only small comfort of a meeting gone awry.





	Scion

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe have lost my mind when I saw the scion skin.

The drug that had been slipped into your food earlier had finally begun to take effect, and you struggled to keep your droopy eyes open as the Shimada lord crept on top of your body. Your heart pounded in your chest as Hanzo captured your trembling lips in his, the smell of his cologne, masculine with hints of familiar sakura, quickly invaded your senses as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. 

You couldn’t pull away. Couldn’t fight Hanzo. No matter how much you willed your body to move, it wouldn’t listen. 

Instead, you were forced to lay underneath him while his tongue invaded every corner of your mouth, pulling a soft hum of approval from him at your taste. Forced to stay still as his lips trailed down your chin and to your collarbone to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh there. Forced to feel the chilly air of the small room as Hanzo began to make quick work of your clothes and undergarments, watching him as he quickly tossed each piece to the side without a single care.

Maybe if you had been like the other women who welcomed him into their bed with open arms then maybe he wouldn’t have had to resort to such means. However, you had no interest in his clan, his business dealings, or him. In fact, the only reason you had agreed to even meet with him that evening was to return the gifts he had sent you. But now, the soft mat of the tatami on your back was the only small comfort of a meeting gone awry. 

The wicked sneer on his face exacerbated the dark-gaze that poured over your bare form as Hanzo sat up. He was still fully clothed, not even bothering to remove even his vest or tie as he settled in between your legs. Smooth black leather softly stroked your thighs, slowly moving up and down while his eyes fixated on the folds of your mound before looking back at up at you.

You stared back with wide, fear-stricken eyes, whimpering when two soft hands came to cup at your face as he leaned over, thumbs wiping away any signs of tears. Your heart was beating so loudly in your chest that you were sure he could hear it. If he did, he didn’t care, preferring to ghost his lips over yours before moving down towards the crook of your neck. Hanzo gave a deep inhale as he took in your scent and you let out a sob when he ground his clothed cock against your heat. 

“Quiet.” His voice was tinged with annoyance as he continued, “I wish to enjoy this moment.” 

Pressing two fingers against your lips, he slowly pushed back any resistance. The drug now having taken any fight left. You gagged at the bitter, earthy taste of the leather as Hanzo pushed his fingers further into your mouth. “Hm, is that the best you can do?” he asked, chuckling at the way you choked on him. 

Through tear-stained eyes, you managed to shoot him a glare before he gave them one more push down your throat. He was slow to pull them out, preferring to drag them across your tongue first, soaking them in your drool before pulling them out, chuckling at the line of saliva that still connected them to your mouth. “How indecent of you,” he said before sitting back up. 

He slipped the wet digits between your folds, spreading your spit up and down your slit. He was slow, teasingly brushing up against your slit, wetting it, and then pulling away only to repeat the pattern a few seconds later. The slow torture was too much, and you wished that he would hurry up and get it over with. But you knew that this was only the beginning. 

Suddenly, you felt a thick digit press against your entrance, and you whine as the damp leather begins to make its way inside you. Again, he takes his time. Making sure that you feel every stretch of your walls around his finger, curling it ever so slightly when he’s all the way inside before pulling out. 

Hanzo plunges back inside, a second finger joining the first. Your legs involuntarily twitch as your walls wrap around the thick digits. You wish you could scream but can only curse inside your head as your body succumbs to its natural instincts while he repeatedly sinks his fingers into you. 

Even though you can’t move, Hanzo’s eyes haven’t left your face once. He revels in the small differences between your whines and whimpers that slip out with every thrust. Enjoying the way your eyes widen with a mixture of lust and fear while his skilled fingers work your body. He can’t help the rage that builds up against you for all the times you’ve denied him.

Hanzo's voice was low as he moved to lean over you, words full of venom as he began to whisper roughly in your ear. 

“Look at you,” he spat before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh or your earlobe, pulling a whimper from you when his thumb brushed against your clit, making him hiss as your walls tightened around his fingers. “You are the worst type of woman.” You wanted to say something, to push him away, to do anything but let out the wanton moan you did as he curled his digits. 

“Putting up a fight until your legs are spread. Suddenly, you’re so willing, so easy, so eager.”

The way his fingers curved and twisted inside you was intense, each stroke quickly pulling either a whine or a mewl from your mouth. His fingers, so saturated with your dripping essence at this point that you could barely feel the smooth leather that once covered them. “You’re close,” he said, more of a demand than a statement, and you were. 

It began to take all your strength to keep your eyes open as more of the drug ran through your system. The corners of your vision began to darken, limbs twitching involuntarily the closer that you got to your end. A mumble of Hanzo's name passed your lips, and if his face hadn’t been so close to your ear, you would have never heard the hitch in his breath. 

“Again,” he ordered lifting his head to peer down at your bright red face. “Hanzo!” your voice might have been barely above a whisper, but it seemed more than enough for him the way his eyes slightly rolled back into his head at the sound of his name. “So easy,” he said again, cocky sneer etched on his face. 

His fingers press harder against your spot and with one more roll of your clit under his thumb your orgasm slams through you. Though you can’t move, your body still reacts; back arching slight, toes curling, another moan leaving your mouth as your eyes roll back. The slick sound of your shame echoes against the walls while your walls pulse and clench around his still moving digits, thumb still stroking your clit, although in a more gentle manner.

While still riding your high on his fingers, you hadn’t noticed Hanzo remove his blue tie right next to you. Hadn’t seen the subtle movement of his hand as he wrapped the silk around your neck, pulling the end through the hole of the necktie. 

No, you only noticed when it was already too late and by that time your breath had become fast and heavy. You opened your mouth to scream, to make any noise in protest. But Hanzo was quick to pull his fingers from your warmth and back into your mouth, forcing you to taste the mixture of wetness and leather. 

“Clean it up,” he commanded, pressing them against your tongue. You gagged instead, and he yanked on the noose hard enough to slightly lift your head off the floor before dropping you back down. “I won’t repeat myself.” Through sobs, you somehow managed to wrap your lips around his fingers. You summoned any strength you had to move your tongue against them, and he hummed in approval. 

Suddenly, the sounds of a buckle being undone cut through the sobs of the room and then a whine rang out when the sounds of a zipper followed after that. “Hush,” he said removing his fingers from your mouth just in time to hear another whine when his cock pressed against your inner thigh. “I said quiet!” Hanzo demanded as he slapped you for your disobedience. 

However, the pain only made you cry out even harder, your body shaking when his hand hovered over your face again. You shut your eyes and braced yourself, expecting the other fist to strike, but the pain didn’t come - at least, not from his hand.

Instead, a hard yank of the tie had you snap your eyes wide open, but it didn’t stop. Hanzo continued tugging on it, lifting you up the ground with every jerk until he was able to wrap a thick arm around your waist. Even as he kneeled and pulled your limp body fast against his broad chest, he refused to let you breathe.

“It’s about time someone taught you some obedience.”

Spots clouded your vision as you looked up at him. Was he speaking? His mouth was moving, but you couldn’t hear anything. Nothing but the loud ringing in your ears. Your mouth hangs open uselessly. No sound from there either.

You can still feel the sweet burn in your body as Hanzo presses his cock inside you. You open your mouth, but it dangles open uselessly. No sound from there either.

You continue staring at Hanzo. Frightened beyond belief that even though you can feel your body moving in time with his thrusts, even he is fading from existence. 

"Hanzo's speaking again," you think. You don’t know what he's said this time either, and before you can even blink, your world turns black.

 

* * *

Your eyes snap open and you find yourself back in your bedroom. Although your mind is reeling and your body feels like it’s been hit by a truck, you can’t help the sigh of relief that spills out knowing it was all some terrible nightmare. Of course, something like that couldn’t happen to you. 

You were smart. You didn’t get yourself into those types of situations. 

However, the move you try to move the more you realize just how badly you hurt. You try to sit up only to lay back down as you feel all the blood rush to your head. Suddenly, you feel so nauseous and disgusted, and you don’t know why.

Maybe it wasn't a nightmare.

The thought forces you to quickly sit up, making you suddenly sob as a sharp flash of pain runs through your lower body. Your chest tightens as the memories of your dream. You shake your head, trying to erase the thoughts from surfacing.

When you look down to pull the blankets off, your stopped at the flash of blue that peeks out from your chest. With trembling hands you try to tug it off, only to aggravate the burn that now makes itself known around your neck. Your heart practically pounds out of your chest as your cover your mouth with both hands, holding back the scream that threatens to come. 

“No. No. No. No,” you repeatedly say, trying to calm yourself down while the tightening of your chest becomes almost too painful to bear. “Please.” 

That couldn't be it. That couldn’t have happened. 

The blue silk at the corner of your vision reflects against the morning sun beaming through your window, and no matter how much you pull it only sends you more into a frenzy.

The smell of cherry blossoms, the taste of earth, the taunt of pleasure, and pain of breathing. All of it sending you to a frenzy as you wail. 

You don’t hear the door open, the footsteps on the soft carpet, nor do you feel the bed dip next to you. Someone, somewhere calls your name. The voice is far too familiar to your liking, but you look towards the sound anyways, knowing what’s already there.

Deep brown eyes stare back into yours, and even though he’s always the cause of your suffering, you can’t help but lean into the soft leather of his hand when he cups your cheek. “Another nightmare?” Hanzo asks curiosity etched on his face.

“More like reliving an old memory,” you say, placing your left hand over his own, diamond ring reflecting off the light.

Hanzo hums in understanding. “Was I in it?”

You move your face closer to his, exhaling softly before placing a kiss on his lips. “When are you not,” you teased. 

Suddenly, the hand that was cupping your cheek wraps around the back of your neck, pulling you in for a deeper kiss. The hint of cherry blossoms invades your senses, but you’ve learned throughout these years not to let your disgust show. Instead, you run your hands through his long hair, no longer short like when you first met him. 

Hanzo pulls away first, giving the back of your neck a soft squeeze while giving you one more chaste kiss. “You’re going to make me late for my meeting with the elders,” he says, pulling back the blankets from your body, admiring the handiwork from his previous night. His eyes land on the silk still wrapped around your neck. “Ah, so that’s where I left it.” He tugs on it playfully, and you have to smile through the bile that slowly rises in your throat. 

“Of course,” you say as you loosen it and pull it over your head and around his neck. “It’s where you always leave it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
